


Marked Forever

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Solar Flares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Lena runs a tattoo studio.Kara's physically unable to get a tattoo until she solar flares, and even then her crush gets in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get back to fanfic for a break, so I did a quick Supercorp oneshot. Kara's still Supergirl, Lena runs a tattoo studio. They're both awkward and smitten.  
> Enjoy!

 Kara was just leaving her apartment, by the front door for once, when she noticed the moving van. It was parked on the other side of the street, not too far from her building.

She liked to walk rather than fly out her window sometimes, for things like this. It was good to actually be part of the city.

Glancing down the road for a moment, Kara hurried across the street to see a woman sweating slightly and unloading the van. The woman half-staggered out of the shop, resting against the outside of the van.

“Hey!” Kara said, approaching.

The woman straightened, panting.

“Hi,” she said.

“I’m Kara,” Kara said. “Moving in?”

“I’m setting up,” the woman said. She extended a hand. “Lena.”

“Welcome, Lena,” Kara said. “Do you want any help?”

“Really?” Lena said. “That would be- great, actually. You don’t mind?”

“I don’t have to be anywhere for a while,” Kara said. “And you look tired.”

Kara glanced into the space Lena apparently owned. The door lead into one fairly spacious, completely bare room, and there were two doors beyond that.

Each of those doors was open. Kara used her x-ray vision to scan through the walls, trying to gauge how much had been done. All the rooms still seemed fairly bare.

So far only the main room had been especially furnished. The walls were lined with chairs, and there was a table in front of one of the doors.

“What do you do?” Kara said.

She started to move into the van, following Lena’s guide as to what to pick up.

“I’m a tattoo artist,” Lena said.

“Oh,” Kara said, hesitating slightly.

“What is it?”

“Just surprised me,” Kara said. “You don’t’ look very, uh…”

She gestured at Lena’s apparently unmarked skin, barely noticing that she was technically holding a desk aloft with one hand.

Lena glanced down. She tugged up one of her sleeves, revealing an inked design spiralling up her arm.

“They’re not usually visible,” Lena said.

“Why?” Kara said.

Lena hesitated. She took a moment to gesture, helping Kara put the desk down in the right location.

“My family never liked them,” Lena said. “It was just easier if they didn’t notice me getting more.”

“Oh,” Kara said. “I’m sorry.”

Lena shrugged. Swiftly changing the subject she walked up into the van, and started handing out large, thin boxes.

“Careful with these,” Lena said. “Just put them on the chairs, main room. They’re fragile.”

Kara took the first two. She idly glanced over her glasses to peer into the box, seeing examples of Lena’s artwork.

It took about five minutes before all the frames were off the van and into the studio. By then all that was left was a box full of administrative materials, that Lena was taking to one of the back rooms, and more furniture.

“Help me with this one?” Lena said, kneeling to try and pick up a large, padded chair.

Kara hurried over, awkwardly getting a grip on the opposite side. Together they lifted it up.

“You’re pretty strong,” Lena remarked, as they began to guide it out of the van.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Kara said. “I work out.”

Lena’s eyes flicked up and down Kara, somewhat appreciative. “Clearly.”

The chair was taken into another of the back two rooms. Lena guided it to the centre, putting it down and nearly slumping over.

There were a couple of other boxes to the sides of that room filled with, Kara assumed, Lena’s tattoo equipment.

It took half an hour more for the rest of the furniture to be taken out of the van, and put down in the planned location. Exhausted, Lena slumped down on a chair out in the main waiting room. Deciding she should at least look tired, Kara did the same.

“Thanks for the help,” Lena said.

“Any time,” Kara said. “Isn’t there anyone else who could help you?”

“Not my family,” Lena said. “I don’t run this place alone, but Jess couldn’t be here today.”

“Looks like it’ll be a good,” Kara said.

“Thank you. Wish I could pay you back,” Lena said. “Would make you a cup of coffee but electricity supply needs to be repaired.”

“It’s fine,” Kara said. “Have you been in National City long?”

“Just moved from Metropolis,” Lena said. “Best location I could get.”

“It’s nice,” Kara said. “Oh! Noonan’s is a couple of streets away, if you ever want coffee in the mean time. Or a snack.”

“Are you asking me there now?” Lena said. She raised an eyebrow.

“I, uh-” Kara stumbled.

Her phone went off suddenly, making her jump. Seeing Alex’s name, Kara hastily apologized to Lena before answering.

There was an anti-alien demonstration turned violent in the city, apparently. Definitely a job for Supergirl. Slightly disappointed, Kara lowered her phone.

“That was important,” Kara said. “Sorry, I kind of have to go.”

Lena hesitated; still, she gestured to the door.

“Get that coffee another time?” Lena said.

“Love to,” Kara said, and hurried out the door.

* * *

Lena’s tattoo and piercing studio officially opened a few days later. It had a sign, a fresh coat of paint, and didn’t look anything like the spartan empty space it had been before.

Kara almost didn’t recognize it when next she walked by. It was only when she was walking back to her apartment that she glimpsed Lena inside taking payment from a customer.

It took her a couple of moments to decide to go in. She wasn’t necessarily best friends with Lena, but she’d enjoyed their first meeting; it was hard to not be curious how things had gone.

“I remember you,” Lena said, almost instantly.

“Just seeing if things were going well,” Kara said.

“They are,” Lena said. She smiled; “Thank you for your help, again. I never got to say that properly before.”

“It’s fine,” Kara said.

“It’s not,” Lena said. “You were the first person I really met in this city, and you helped me a lot.”

“What are friends for?”

“Then let me do something for my only friend here,” Lena said. She paused. “Do you want a tattoo? If there’s one that appeals to you, it’s on the house.”

That wasn’t really an option, Kara knew. Invulnerability saw to it; there was no needle that could break her skin, much less do so repeatedly.

Still, at Lena’s gesture, she instinctively looked back to regard the walls of illustrations and examples Lena had brought with her. All of them had been taken out of their boxes and hung up in neat patterns, an array of various designs on display.

There were fonts, animals, fandom references, logos, and a handful of larger scenes. One that caught Kara’s eye was a Supergirl logo; she stared at that for a couple of seconds.

“You’re a fan?” Lena said.

“I- uh, what?”

“That one,” Lena said, tapping the S. “It is rather popular. I got one for myself.”

Kara stumbled for a moment. Not many humans would know the significance of the crest of the House of El, much less what it meant to wear it, so she couldn’t really read much into that.

Still, she’d spent years on Krypton. It took a moment to get past her instinctive reaction.

And it was kind of cool to think she’d had that much of an effect. Ok, maybe it wasn’t all down to her, but for that kind of tattoo to be popular in National City had to mean something. The yellow wasn’t filled in either, so it wasn’t her cousin’s symbol.

“Kara?” Lena said.

Kara jumped a little, to realize Lena remembered her name.

“I’m fine,” Kara said, quickly turning back. “I’m, uh-”

“Do you want that one?” Lena said, amused.

“I-”

It would be nice, Kara reflected. Carry around another piece of Krypton; on Krypton she’d have always worn her family crest. The Supergirl outfit went so far, but more wouldn’t hurt.

Besides, it wasn’t suspicious, especially if it was a common tattoo. So long as it wasn’t somewhere exposed by the Supergirl costume, no one would know.

Not that it was worth thinking about.

“I can’t,” Kara said.

“Something else, then?” Lena said.

“N-no,” Kara said. She cleared her throat. “Um, you’ve got a Supergirl tattoo?”

“Yes,” Lena said. She tugged at her collar, bringing it just low enough to show the red bar at the top of the crest for a second, before releasing it. “I had to get something.”

Kara couldn’t help but flush slightly. It was something in Lena’s expression.

“Are you sure you don’t want a tattoo?” Lena said.

“Y-yeah,” Kara said. “Your work is really good though.”

“Ok, and thank you” Lena smiled. “I’ll have to find some other way to pay you back.”

* * *

A robot had popped up and started attacking people, because apparently that was just the sort of thing that happened in National City.

By then Lena had a TV in her studio, both for the sake of Jess who sat by the counter, and anyone else who wanted to wait. In between appointments she turned the volume up.

There wasn’t too much knowledge as to the robot’s origin; a military experiment gone wrong, an alien invention…

Whatever the case, Supergirl had fought it, forcing it out of the city. The last anyone had seen was a burst of heat vision, intense enough that it seemed as though there had been a shockwave. The robot had been shattered, and the day saved again.

It was the better part of a day after that when Kara next came by Lena’s tattoo studio. She seemed a little off, a little warier than normal.

Lena’s studio still wasn’t quite established so it usually wasn’t too busy. That didn’t really matter though, from Lena’s perspective; she’d do what she could to keep her friends.

Maybe it was presumptuous to think of Kara as a friend so soon.

Kara, meanwhile, looked at the walls with a new excitement in her eyes. She’d solar flared again; after getting checked out, and ensuring the robot was dealt with, she had to cope with being powerless.

It was a pain, most of the time. Still she could get something from it.

She couldn’t help but think of this place, and think of Lena. She was curious, after all, and if she was human…

“Is the offer still open?” Kara said. “The tattoo, I mean.”

Lena raised her eyebrows for a moment, but quickly smiled.

“Of course. On the house,” Lena said. “Now?”

“If that’s ok,” Kara said.

“My schedule’s always clear for you,” Lena said.

It was an odd experience to be led into the room where Lena did the tattooing. Kara had last seen it when it was just being set up; she remembering lugging the chair in there.

Now she was being guided to sit there, while Lena set up her equipment.

This ought to be possible for a couple more hours. Her powers should be burnt out for that long, barring any sudden adrenaline rushes.

“What was it you wanted?” Lena said.

“I was thinking, um, the Supergirl symbol,” Kara said.

If there was one thing she wanted on her, wanted to be permanent, it would be the crest of her House. 

“Where?” Lena said.

“Uh, my chest?” Kara said.

She answered without thinking; that was where she’d have the crest if she were back on Krypton. It just felt right, somehow.

Lena glanced at her, a little surprised. She readied the tattoo machine regardless though, before approaching Kara. She left the machine where it was.

“I’ll need to…” Lena said. There was something odd in her voice, almost self-conscious. It wasn’t a tone Kara expected to hear from her.

Her gesture completed the sentence. Kara started to unbutton her shirt, glad that she wouldn’t need to change into Supergirl for a bit. Instead of the outfit, she exposed bare skin. She stopped when just enough was exposed for Lena to work.

“I’ll have to clean the area,” Lena said. “How big would you like it?”

Lena touched one hand to the spot just under Kara’s collar bone. Kara suddenly found it rather hard to think.

“I- I, um, a little lower,” Kara said. “And- not too big. But not tiny”

Lena’s fingers drifted lower. She touched her thumb a spot even further down, ghosting gently over Kara’s skin.

That was something else about being powerless; she felt things much more intensely. Normally her skin could absorb impacts, both the minor brush of a hand and the major strike of a bullet. Now she was hyperaware of even the slightest touch.

“Slightly bigger,” Kara said.

Lena’s thumb drifted again, until it gave a symbol only slightly smaller than the one on the Supergirl costume.

“Central, I assume?” Lena said.

“Y-yes,” Kara said.

Kara sat still as Lena prepared the area, and as she printed out a facsimile. Lena pressed that sheet to Kara’s skin, giving a vague idea of what the finished tattoo would look like, and giving her a guide for when she worked.

“Does this look right?” Lena said.

Kara nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. Lena smiled, an edge to her expression Kara hadn’t seen.

It was then Lena returned with the tattoo machine, resting one hand gently on Kara’s chest, and meeting her eyes-

Something went through Kara. A moment later there was the whirr of the machine, before a rather ugly clunk. The machine quickly went quiet.

Lena frowned, withdrawing it. She peered at the front.

“Huh,” Lena said. “That hasn’t happened before. The needle must have been blunted at some point. I’ve got a replacement, don’t worry.”

Kara tried not to blush. Worst time for an adrenaline rush.

Just, the worst time.

Rushes were meant to happen in stressful situations. It was hard not to feel a spark of nerves when Lena touched her near-

She shifted in the chair, pulling back. Lena was already some distance away, reaching for her equipment.

“It’s- uh, it’s fine,” Kara said. “Maybe another time. I’ve- I, I’ve changed my mind.”

“What?” Lena said.

Well, her returned invulnerability had changed her mind for her, but that wasn’t important. She didn’t want to worry about that, she just had to get out before Lena got too suspicious as to why Kara’s skin wasn’t breaking.

She also maybe had to not think too hard about why Lena’s touch had apparently sparked enough of a rush for her powers to return.

“I’ll- I don’t need a tattoo,” Kara said. She hurried to her feet. “Thank you though. Um, sorry for wasting your time.”

She nearly fell over her feet as she left the room.

* * *

The next time Kara solar flared was against an alien invader. They wielded an energy shield that seemed to block any blows Kara dealt it, so she resorted to heat vision.

As a last resort she let everything out. The shield flickered and failed, and the wielder was blasted back; the DEO had been able to apprehend them not long after.

Then she went through the usual freshly-human barrage of tests; make sure there was no undue strain on her body, ensure no damage had been done when all the solar energy in her cells had been expelled…

Technically speaking she should still have her strength. Earth’s gravity was much smaller than Krypton’s; her body was adapted for that environment, so she ought to still be able to exert more force.

The problem was that her muscles had atrophied. Without the boost that the Sun’s energy gave her she was brought down to a more-or-less human level. Everyone wanted to be careful there were never any adverse effects to relying on unenhanced muscles that were never meant to be as weak as they were.

Kara was glad of the second opportunity, though. Once she could she visited Lena’s tattoo studio, sitting and waiting when she heard from Jess that Lena was dealing with a client.

It wasn’t too much longer before the door to that room opened, and a woman walked out with a bandage over a freshly-done tattoo. Lena looked somewhat proud, and her smile only widened when she saw Kara.

“You’re back,” Lena said.

“Of course,” Kara said. “I was- uh, last time I made an appointment, I’m sorry I rushed out.”

“You want to try again?” Lena said.

“If that’s-”

“I told you,” Lena said. “My schedule’s always clear for you. If you’re sure you want it; you’ve already changed your mind once.”

“That was- uh, different,” Kara said. “I’m ready this time.” _Hopefully_.

“You’re not drunk?” Lena said. “It’s a bit early in the day, but I get my share of people who only want one when…

“Nope, all sober,” Kara said.

Lena regarded her for a moment. Then she smiled, and gestured for Kara to come closer. Gratefully Kara went, and sat down in the same chair as before.

“I want-” Kara began.

“I remember,” Lena said.

It took less than a minute for her to come back with a transfer sheet with the same design as before. She showed it to Kara; Kara nodded, eager.

As Lena went to get the tattoo machine, Kara shifted in her chair. The ink outline was on her chest now, so all Lena had to do was follow it.

Now Kara just had to avoid an adrenaline rush, like last time. She’d weathered the physical contact at least, even if she had felt her heartbeat quicken when Lena had touched the design.

Lena had cold hands. It was very hard to ignore her fingertips.

Lena bit her lip as she returned, regarding Kara; Kara squeaked slightly. Maybe that was enough of a rush, maybe it wasn’t; Kara made herself stare at the wall.

She squinted. Of all her powers, she couldn’t unobtrusively test to see if she’d regained her strength, heat vision, or to see if she could fly. Instead, she tried to access her x-ray vision, to see if she could peer through the wall.

Nothing. It remained as solid and impassive as ever; Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

Lena walked in front of her. Kara suppressed an amused chuckle at the thought. That would have been a bad time to get her x-ray vision back, looking right through Lena’s-

Kara’s cheeks flushed. She suddenly felt awfully strong. Great, apparently she couldn’t avoid adrenaline rushes when she was around Lena. And that glimpse she’d gotten before she reigned in her x-ray vision really wasn’t helping matters.

“I- uh, I just remembered I had to do something,” Kara said, jerking up.

Lena blinked.

“You- what?” Lena said.

“I’ve got a, um, haircut!” Kara said. “Right, uh, haircut. I should be there and I came here and I, uh, I do want to do this I just, uh, can’t right now, and…”

She slowly edged towards the door as she made her excuses. Lena stared.

“Sorry,” Kara said. “And I, uh, bye!”

She ducked through the doorway, still in the process of doing her shirt up. Lena watched her leave, slightly too shocked to move.

It was a couple of seconds before Lena remembered to put the tattoo machine down.

“Huh?!”

* * *

“I just don’t get it,” Lena said, slumping back.

The studio was closed for the day; she and Jess were just having a last drink before heading to their homes.

“It’s the second time she came in,” Lena said. “So she has to want a tattoo. But both times she just made an excuse to leave.”

“Is that the girl you mentioned?” Jess said. “The one that helped you unpack?”

“That’s her,” Lena said. “She always runs out before I can even start.”

Jess raised her eyebrows. She smiled slightly as she sipped from her cup.

“What is it?” Lena said. “That smile, what’s that in aid of?”

“It’s just… if she’s not coming here for a tattoo,” Jess said, slowly.

“But she _is_ ,” Lena said.

“Is she?” Jess said. “It sounds like she’s scared of needles. She gets her courage up, convinced herself to come in, and then runs away the moment she sees it. Wouldn’t be the first client to be like that.”

“Those people don’t return though,” Lena said.

“Unless they have a reason to,” Jess said.

Lena frowned; Jess stared at her. It was a long few seconds before Lena’s eyes widened.

“You think-” Lena began.

“That the blonde’s got a crush on you?” Jess said. “Of course. What else keeps bringing her back? Spending time with you’s one thing, but doing something she seems scared of…”

Lena paused.

“You might have a point,” Lena said, uncertain.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” said Jess.

* * *

Lena kept one eye on the news while she waited for her next customer. Supergirl was defending the city, again; she’d forced the battle to shift until they were away from the buildings and people. A handful of journalists were taking footage from the borders of deserted plains around the city, but even they kept their distance.

Somewhere in the distance there was a flash of red, growing brighter, and brighter-

And then there was darkness, and nothing. Lena found herself holding her breath, relaxing only when a camera caught footage of a weary-looking Supergirl walking away.

She’d say this; life in National City certainly hadn’t been dull.

It was hard not to worry when the news showed the city’s protector in danger on a semi-regular basis. At least Supergirl always pulled through.

Even so, Lena was glad of the comfort offered when she saw Kara walk into the studio. Kara visited fairly often, most of the time never even bringing up getting a tattoo.

She did enjoy looking at Lena’s, though. Lena had taken to wearing shorter sleeves, and eventually tank tops, growing used to no longer needing to be ashamed of them.

Regardless, Lena had started to be able to spot the mannerisms Kara adopted whenever she was going to ask. Her step was a bit less certain, her eyes more watchful.

She seemed nervous. It was hard to pinpoint exactly why, before. But then Jess had mentioned…

“Third time lucky?” Kara said, hopefully.

Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course,” Lena said. “Take the seat, I’ll be ready in a moment.”

Lena was familiar enough with the routine of preparing to give a tattoo, especially with Kara. Still, this time she found herself watching Kara all the more.

She looked into Kara’s eyes, took in the slight flush in Kara’s cheeks, watched as Kara kept glancing sideways to the wall for no clear reason… It was rather adorable, really.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Lena said, once she had the machine ready.

“What?” Kara blinked.

“You’ve run away both of the other times we got this far,” Lena said. “I don’t want to make you do anything-”

“N-no,” Kara said. “It wasn’t- It’s not like that. I do want the symbol. I just- uh, sometimes I’m busy. Or forgetful. And I have to run, but I’m not going to this time. Honest.”

“Really?” Lena said.

Kara nodded, firmly. Uncertainly Lena neared, watching for any reaction from Kara.

“You know, there are easier ways of getting a date,” Lena said.

Kara blinked. Lena hesitated.

“if that’s what you’re trying to do,” Lena said. “Saying you want a tattoo, spending as much time as you can, then running away before you actually get one. If you want to spend time with me, just ask. I promise that’s enough.”

“I- uh, I, ah, uh-”

“I do owe you a coffee,” Lena said. “If you want to go out with me, Kara?”

Kara squeaked.

“Not again,” Kara mumbled glancing at the wall. Her face fell.

“You don’t want to-” Lena said. Her expression started to fall.

“N-no!” Kara said. “I’d, uh, I’d love to. I just- uh, I don’t think I can get the tattoo this time.”

Lena chuckled. “Somehow I guessed.”

“I do want one!” Kara said. “Honest. It’s just… hard.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll get one someday,” Kara said, insistent. “I promise.”

“You don’t have to,” Lena said.

“I do want it,” Kara said.

“But coffee first?” Lena said.

Kara nodded, eagerly enough that she had to break into a grin. “Definitely.”


End file.
